


An Unsent Letter

by Merui14



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ficlet, Headcanon, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merui14/pseuds/Merui14
Summary: You borrowed an old grimoire from Solomon for an exam and found a letter inside. Curious, you started reading it.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65
Collections: Obey Me, Obey Me Stories





	An Unsent Letter

> You borrowed an old grimoire from Solomon for an exam and found a letter inside. On it were scribbles of beautiful script yet blots of ink were scattered and some words and sentences were scratched through, as if the sender carried a tumultuous heart as they wrote. Curious, you started reading it. 

  


_After I became unbound to the throne, I have sailed through countless treacherous waters and traversed through golden peaks and crimsoned plains with my trusty steed. Whilst I convinced myself that my sole purpose was the grand pursuit of knowledge, I knew that there was another that my heart desired._

_I would often look at the ring I received from the angel and wonder if fate would have been kinder to us without it. It would then be followed by a glance up the ink-coloured sky decorated by the glimmering lights. My eyes would always find themselves focused on a certain cluster as they remind me of you, and it would bring forth a multitude of evocations that grasps my heart tightly and fills me to the brim with both delight and despair._

_Your allure was indeed a gift to all, and those who have come to your embrace have been introduced to unmeasurable bliss. Nonetheless, the longing in my soul was never filled regardless of the multitude of those who attempted to share my warmth._

_“Asmodeus,” your name lingers in my lips as I breathe out a yearning yet helpless sigh. Humanity has changed throughout the years, yet I knew that your beauty and the expanse you dug into my heart will never fade._

_I have almost lost faith in myself, my abilities, and my wits, until that day I found myself in an unfamiliar place void of frigid dawns and purple dusks and saw you — the most precious jewel in my heart._

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, this is my first post here, and I figured it'd be great if I posted something about Solomon and Asmo's relationship (or at least my HC of it LOL) since I'm a huge fan of that ship. It loosely relates to a chapter in another fanfic of mine (Asmodeus's Lust from [An Obey Me! Fanfiction: Sins of the Seven Demons] which I have yet to post here, lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
